


天使在左，恶魔在右

by rrrrrrubyzhao



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrrrrrubyzhao/pseuds/rrrrrrubyzhao
Summary: 【83】【已婚，单性转，朴特变正淑】【老公一个变两个，设定见题】【无脑开🚗，爽就vans】（3p，双那啥入那啥play）
Kudos: 12





	天使在左，恶魔在右

1.  
人见人爱的街花朴正淑经营着一家花店，隔壁的饭店老板和对面的宠物店老板每天都因为谁来请她看电影而争的头破血流。  
然而一个再普通不过的早上，他们两个都接到了来自朴正淑的婚礼请帖。忘记了是哪天的事情，一个神秘的男人走进她的花店，买下一大束白玫瑰后反而送给了店主本人。

一个月后，他们结婚了。

据婚礼现场的饭店老板和宠物店老板透露，他们看到了新郎本人之后，输得心服口服。

2.  
朴正淑的老公金希澈，脸好活好身材好，从头到脚哪里都好，就一点不好，工作太忙，出差太多。

“正淑对不起，这次的出差真的很重要，成功的话可以签好大一笔单。”  
朴不理。  
“等我回来给你带礼物好不好。”  
朴再次不理。  
“那…”  
她的漂亮老公揽上自己的纤腰，下巴搁在她头顶上蹭来蹭去。  
“正淑不想老公出差的话，那就现在把你一口气喂到饱怎么样。”  
“金希澈！！！”

最后朴正淑挨了好一顿操，终于手软脚软地满足了那个混世魔王。明明刚认识的时候温柔的不行，怎么一结婚像变了个人，色胆包天。  
“正淑一个人在家要乖，想我了就打电话。”  
“嗯…”  
不知道是不是因为经营花店的缘故，朴正淑身上总带着一股花香，金希澈又控制不住地抱住她，脸埋在白嫩的胸口又是闻又是吮地赖了好一会儿，直到助理打了第五个电话才恋恋不舍地放开她。  
“那我走了。”  
“等你回来。”

送走了缠人的丈夫，朴正淑约了几个姐妹平安夜来家里吃饭。等到那天晚上送走了来玩的朋友之后，她坐在桌子前歪歪扭扭地缝了一个彩色的圣诞袜子，像小时候一样把袜子挂在床头许了个愿。  
“如果希澈能早点回来陪我过圣诞就好了…”

3.  
“嗯…”  
睡梦中下身好像是被人用嘴卖力地伺候着，灵巧的舌头在大腿根打转，舔出一道湿痕后来到双腿中央，轻轻对着翳合的花穴吹了口气，然后张嘴含了上去。

“哈啊…”  
这个感觉也太真实了。  
她皱起眉头，身体逐渐被前未有过的快感吞没，朴正淑低喘着，眼看马上要达到顶端。  
“啊…希澈…”  
在下体舔舐着的舌根用了几分力，轻易地顶开了湿润的穴口，探进去模仿着性交的动作抽插起来。  
“这样不行…”  
朴正淑只觉得自己是因为太想丈夫了，所以才会梦到金希澈在给自己口交。  
“希…要去…要去了…”

“唔！”  
闪电一般的快感击中了朴正淑颤抖的神经，痉挛的双腿夹了起来，本来应该空无一物的地方，朴正洙却觉得腿间好像真的有什么东西。  
她终于醒了过来，睁开眼睛之后发现床头坐了一个人。

“你醒了。”  
那人眨了眨璀璨的桃花大眼，伸出手来温柔地抚摸朴正淑整个傻掉的脸蛋。  
“希澈？你回来了？”  
朴正淑开心的抱住了那个不太寻常的丈夫，眼睛里不知不觉聚了泪。  
她没发现的是明明离开的时候一身正装的金希澈现在却穿了一条白色的短袍，而且头上还有一个金色的圆圈。  
“不对啊…”  
朴正淑疑惑地推开了抱着的人，对着奇怪的丈夫上下打量起来。  
“你不是希澈。”

“舒服吗？”  
还不等给朴正淑一个回答，被子里突然爬出另一个人来，他舔了舔嘴角晶莹的液体，亲昵地把脸埋进朴正淑光裸的胸部。  
怎么…有两个老公？？？

和白袍金希澈不同的是，被子里的金希澈穿了一条黑袍，头顶长了两个小尖角，身后还多了一条黑色的尾巴。

“你你你你你们是谁！”  
白袍金希澈刚想开口解释些什么，黑袍金希澈笑眯眯地伸出手捏了捏朴正淑软绵绵的乳肉。  
“正淑圣诞快乐，我们是你的礼物啊。”

4.  
“我一定是还没醒…”  
朴正淑使劲捏了捏自己的大腿根，一阵刺痛传来，现实告诉她这并不是在做梦。  
“可是这怎么可能呢？”  
像天使的那个金希澈攥起朴正淑的手，放在嘴边吻了一下。  
“因为正淑一个人留在家里过圣诞太委屈了，所以打算给你一个惊喜。”  
“你们…到底谁才是我老公？  
“我们都是！”  
恶魔希澈在一旁看不下去地扯扯嘴角，向前一扑挡到两人面前，把朴正淑从天使希澈手里抢过来霸道地抱在怀里。  
“我们要不要继续刚才的？”  
“什么？”  
漂亮的双手上染了深红色的指甲，向着朴正淑赤裸的腿根摸了上去，恶魔露出尖尖的牙，一口咬在细嫩的皮肤上。  
“嘶…痛！”  
异样的热潮突然在胸口涌起，被咬破的伤口烫烫的，还带着些痒。  
“看你一脸还在状况外的样子。”  
舔去牙上残留的血液，恶魔压低了身体吻住朴正淑微张的嘴唇，舌尖趁她不注意钻了进去。  
“唔嗯…”

“当然是接着做爱啊。”

5.  
刚刚才高潮的穴口还湿润着，恶魔希澈很轻易地就塞了两根手指进去。  
“看来正淑真的很想我，这里被舔的流了这么多水。”  
“啊…里面刚…”朴正淑下意识地曲起双腿，手臂胡乱的拍着身下乱动的恶魔。  
“少自作多情了，你没看出来正淑更喜欢我吗？”天使希澈生气地把朴正淑抱在怀里，却没有阻止恶魔的动作。  
“切，冷嘲热讽，看你底下那帐篷支的，里面能住一家三口。”  
天使希澈忍住想把恶魔希澈从楼上扔下去的冲动，翻了个身平躺上床，让朴正淑坐在他帐篷上面。  
“正淑，让他看看你是更喜欢我还是更喜欢他。”  
害羞的朴正淑夹在两人中间前后为难，她无奈地看看身下的天使希澈，又看看身后的恶魔希澈，反正都是同一个人，也没什么更喜欢谁之类选择吧。  
“老婆…”  
身下的天使希澈耷拉下眼角，牵着朴正淑的手摸了摸自己硬到不行的性器，委屈地对她眨了眨眼。  
“让我放进去。”

认识一个月就结婚不是没有道理的。

顶着这样一张脸来求别人，估计没有几个能拒绝得了他。  
其实朴正淑的身体早就被恶魔希澈撩起了火，这时正需要被填补空缺，她咬住下唇，腰向上抬了些，扶着底下硬挺的性器坐了进去。  
“嗯…”  
朴正淑怎么也不会想到会发生现在的这一幕，自己居然跟丈夫以外的人做起爱来，虽然这个人也是金希澈没错，但心里总有偷情一样刺激的感觉。  
是肉嵌进了肉的真实触感，早就被金希澈操熟的身体清晰地记得那根性器的长度和形状，朴正淑双手撑在天使身上，腰部艰难的摆动着，丰沛的体液顺着两人的动作挤出体外，流出来一些粘的到处都是。  
“唔…希澈…”  
天使陶醉地看着身上努力吞吐着自己性器的朴正淑，爱怜地摸了摸她紧皱的眉头。  
“累？”  
朴正淑委屈地点点头，身下的温柔男人心疼她，抓着她的胳膊让她趴在自己身上，朴正淑胸前的一对白兔挺俏又柔软，天使着迷地伸出手摸了上去，惹得她一阵娇喘，然后奖励似的揉了揉她颤抖的臀部。  
“老婆休息一会儿，我来动。”

恶魔希澈在旁边翘着二郎腿，怎么看怎么酸，于是眼睛一转生出条妙计。  
正被天使操干到低吟不断的朴正淑差点忘了身后还有一个金希澈，身下的天使像打桩机一样顶着自己，女上位的姿势很轻易被找到G点，大幅度的抽插搞得她精神早就换散了起来。  
小恶魔赌气地打了朴正淑的屁股一掌，然后深处两根手指从背后绕过来送进了她嘴里。  
“唔！”  
“宝贝，你最好认真舔。”  
天使不知道恶魔打的什么坏主意，但性器被那张湿润紧致的蜜穴吸的正爽，他无暇顾及。

朴正淑已经分不清东南西北了，她像一个软体动物，全身都紧紧吸附着身下的男人，就在她沉浸在快感的漩涡中时，身体的另外一个小洞被异物侵入。  
“啊！后面…后面不可以…”  
恶魔低沉的嗓音从耳后缠了上来，朴正淑想要抽出身体，可腰间被天使的双手牢牢扣紧，她动弹不得。  
“我想尝尝正淑后面的滋味。”  
手指不断在后穴搅动着，动作间挤压到前面已经被填满的蜜穴，一阵酥麻顺着颈椎爬上大脑，朴正淑也分不清这到底是舒服还是难受，但只能被按着操弄。  
那位不安好心的恶魔估摸着朴正淑后面扩张好了，用饱胀的龟头抵住紧窄的入口，尖牙咬了咬她敏感的耳垂。  
“我进去了。”

6.  
“不要！”  
朴正淑慌张地想要转过身去拒绝，可还是没来得及，恶魔希澈动了动腰，阴茎一寸一寸顶入了她后面的穴肉。  
“唔啊啊啊啊…”  
腿间的两个小洞被全部填满，不论朴正淑怎么哭叫都没有用，天使和恶魔两个金希澈同时操干着她的身体，朴正淑只觉得神经快要崩断了。

“你干嘛？”  
天使发现朴正淑花穴内的异常，原来是那只恶魔把自己也送进了她身体里。  
“不得不承认的是，这样做的话正淑里面更紧了。”  
狡猾的恶魔捏了捏朴正淑抖个不停的臀肉，说话间更用力地在她后穴里抽插。  
“身体要…身体会坏掉的…”  
朴正淑无助地哭泣着，明明天使刚从她前面的蜜穴里撤出，恶魔就会看准时机把自己送进后面的小穴，淅沥的淫水顺着交合的身体溅在三个人身上，朴正淑分不清到底是谁进来了或是谁出去了，只是一进一出间她的身体从来就没有不被塞满的时候。  
朴正淑委屈地抬起头来吻了吻她认为更温柔的天使，留着眼泪向他求助。  
“希澈…身体好奇怪…我不要了…”  
只可惜天使好像很乐在其中的样子，毕竟这样做真的让他更享受。  
“老婆乖，老公帮你舔舔胸好吗？”

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！两个禽兽！  
天使希澈让朴正淑身体稍微抬起来一点，好让自己正好能含住她挺立起来的乳尖。  
“啊啊…不…这样舔的话…”  
灵活的舌头照顾着朴正淑的乳肉，嫩粉色的乳头像是流着蜜，天使一边用唇舌吮吸着，另一边还不忘用手揉捏起旁边那个被冷落的。朴正淑被他舔的魂都快飞出身体，毒药一般的快感侵蚀了她的大脑。

天使和恶魔一下一上索要着朴正淑快要濒临高潮的肉穴，朴正淑不知道从什么时候开始慢慢起了变化，明明开始还很抗拒的身体现在却能游刃有余地适应了两边都被塞满的状态，而且被恶魔侵占的后穴也有了异样的快感。  
“哈啊…希澈…我快…快去了…”  
朴正淑抱紧了胸前的头，眼泪源源不断顺着漂亮的脸蛋滑下来，沿着脖颈没入乳沟，然后就被天使舔进嘴里。  
“正淑里面好棒，我们一起。”

后面的恶魔捏着朴正淑的臀肉也进入了最后的冲刺阶段，他把白嫩的屁股揉紧又拉开，连带着里面的穴肉也不断收缩和扩张，他咬紧牙关也准备迎接高潮。  
“老婆，射在里面可以吗。”  
朴正淑已经快要被操晕了，她也不知道被这两个不是人类的家伙内射会不会怀孕，不过只要是金希澈应该都没关系。  
“啊…射进来…希澈。”

不过身后的恶魔根本就没想要开口问她，一言不发地闷头干自己的。  
朴正淑残存的一丝意识让她没有忘记还有一个金希澈，她撑起身子艰难的扭过头去看了看那只恶魔，伸出手去覆上了揉捏自己臀瓣的他的手。  
“你也可以…射进来。”  
眼前的一幕让恶魔希澈鼻血都快喷出来了，他用力抽打了一下朴正淑被捏红的臀肉，加快了抽插的速度。

7.  
“老公…我要去了…”  
朴正淑哭喊声陡然提高，下面的两处入口同时被填满，敏感的穴内感受到热液的冲击。天使和恶魔在她体内高潮，一起射进了朴正淑痉挛的穴肉里。

“呜…”  
朴正淑突然感觉自己像是一个没有感情的泄欲工具，一上一下两个金希澈把阴茎从她身体里抽了出来，浓白的精液把身体灌得满满当当，还有小穴里吞不下的，顺着她被操到红肿小屁股流到了床单上。  
一张漂亮的脸蛋哭的梨花带雨，朴正淑嘟着嘴谁也不理，用手背擦了擦通红的眼角。天使看她这幅样子自责死了，心疼地把她揽进怀里吻住她的嘴唇。

“呀！你们俩演偶像剧呢？”  
恶魔倒是毫无反省的意思，他看着面前恩爱的两个人醋意大发，掐住朴正淑细瘦的腰身把她拉到自己身边。  
“宝贝别急着哭啊。”  
朴正淑刚觉得这个恶魔希澈变得温柔了一点，下一秒她就被放倒在床上，那只可恶的恶魔亲了亲她唇边的小梨涡，撸了两下重新硬起来的性器，插进了朴正淑才刚刚高潮过的蜜穴。  
“正淑让我也尝尝这里面的味道吧。”  
“啊！金希澈！！！！”

和天使不同的是，恶魔做爱的时候毫无怜悯之心，朴正淑觉得腿根要被他撞麻了，这时候只能再向一旁的天使求救。  
“希澈…老公…你让他停下…”  
刚才还满含抱歉的天使看到朴正淑平躺在床上被恶魔操干的样子瞬间理智全无，他吞了吞口水，头顶上的光圈亮度暗了下来。  
“正淑啊…”  
天使握住了朴正淑无助的手，然后牵着她摸上了自己也硬到不行的阴茎。  
“我这里也好难受…”  
朴正淑绝望地摇摇头，她想坐起身来逃开，可是恶魔死死拽着她的大腿和脚踝，就像刚才她也没逃开一样。  
天使的脸颊飞上两片红晕，恶魔偷偷给他使了个眼色，然后他明白了什么似的，按住了朴正淑的后脑勺，让她扭过头来看着自己，把翘的老高的性器压下去一些，用冒着湿液的龟头蹭了蹭朴正淑的唇瓣。  
“帮我口出来，正淑。”

8.  
金希澈我阉了你！！！！！！！  
朴正淑挥着小拳头砸来砸去，然后从梦里醒了过来。

她睁开眼睛，从床上坐起来警觉地看了看四周。  
什么…是梦吗…  
这种稍微有些失落的感觉是怎么回事？？？

嘀哩哩几声手机响了，朴正淑看到那个熟悉的来电提醒，气鼓鼓地接通。  
“正淑想老公没？我现在准备上飞机了，过一会儿就到家，宝贝乖乖地洗干净在床上等我～”  
“金希澈你臭不要脸！！！！”

？？？？？？  
金希澈不解地听到那边的咆哮和马上挂掉的电话声，无奈地关上了手机。  
现在你有多横，晚上你就有多惨。  
他笑了一声带上眼罩，美滋滋地睡了过去。

于是那天晚上正牌老公金希澈把朴正淑按在床上干的终于说了实话。  
“正淑这么想老公，梦到两个我在操你啊。”  
“唔…老公…轻…啊…”  
“没想到宝贝这么骚，后面也想被我干吗？”  
“希澈…我的腿要麻了…”  
“为了惩罚不乖的正淑，今天晚上我射进去吧。”  
“不要不要不要！”  
金希澈咬了一口她不断摇晃的乳房，留下一圈红红的牙印。  
“给老公生个孩子，这样正淑就会听话了。”

9.  
聪明的金希澈怎么会让孩子打扰他们的二人世界呢，怎么也要先操个五年八年把朴正淑操透了才行。

嗯…操一辈子都不够的。

**Author's Note:**

> 鲁比机长温馨提示：做爱不带套，亲人泪两行


End file.
